Goddess of Violence
by Sonia-Kun
Summary: I woke up with a massive headache, almost killed by Jashinist Hottie, and suddenly became a member of the most wanted criminal organization called Akatsuki. I don't remember my name or who am I. I just know that I am in a serious shit. Make matters worst I have connections with Jashin himself. What a life.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own Naruto. **

If I do I'll edo tensei Itachi, Neji, Deidara, Sasori and Hidan (W8. His immortal right?) or dig Hidan out. Then I'll rape Sasuke HAHAHA

**GODDESS OF VIOLENCE!**

**Chapter 1: WHO ARE YOU!?**

Okay, how am I going to explain this. I woke up with this massive head ache. I don't know why but an arm suddenly wrap in my waist and in my breast. I brush off the arm in my breast and I sat. I examine my situation. I am practically in a bed,covered with warm bloody sheets and naked. Naked... I gasped and slap my flustered face. Some thing moved.I look the thing beside me. A silver haired man was who was besides me sleeping peacefully. I place my hand on his arm and shake him off. I am miserably trying to wake him up.

He groaned. "Go away, Kakuzu! Get me some coffee, will yah?!" Then he was back asleep.

"What's coffee?" I whispered in his ear. His purple eyes shot open and he grab both of my wrist then he pin me in the bed. It looks like he was in top of my and I was below him. I can feel his skin pressing to mine.

"Who the fuck are you?! What's your name!?" He shouted.

I blinked. "What's a name?"

He stared.

I stared.

We are having a staring contest

Pause

In three..two ..one...

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! DON'T FUCKING TELL ME I JUST HAVE SEX WITH YOU?!" He screamed in top of his voice.

"What's the meaning of name and sex?" I have no idea what he was talking about. Really NOTHING.

"DON'T FUCKING PLAY WITH ME, BITCH! ANSWER ME!"

"Huh?"

"TELL ME YOUR FUCKING NAME! DID WE HAVE SEX? DID I USE TOYS AND SOME SHIT LIKE THAT?! WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED!?"

I stared with my confuse face.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

He sighed. Then completely BLANK.

A splash of water immediately woke me up. My tired eyes force to open. Everything was dark except the light in top of me. I was tied up in a wooden chair and my crimson hair was dripping wet. I looked at myself, a white bloody sheet covered up my body. I sigh with relief. At least I was not naked.

"How are you?" I raise my head and look who was in front of me. Nothing.

"I think I'm going to throw up or something." I mimic of throwing up action.

"HEY! DON'T FUCKING THROW UP BITCH OR I'LL KILL YOU!" That voice was pretty familiar.

A tall, tanned, muscular and a mask with a hood covered his entire face except his pupil less eyes, showed up.. "What should we do?" (I later found out that his name was Kakuzu)

Another one showed up and it was the man in the bed. "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! DO I LOOK LIKE I KNOW?"

Both of them wears a black and red cloud coats. Every cool actually.

"If Leader finds out you have sex with this woman and brought her in the base. I will not save your sorry ass, Hidan."

"Shut the fuck up, Kakuzu! I didn't have sex with this bitch!"

I sighed. "What's sex?"

Both of them glared at me. I glared at them back.

"What's your name?" Hidan asked.

"I do not know."

"Did you and Hidan have sex?" Kakuzu asked,curiously. "Did you use toys?"

"What's the fucking meaning of sex and toys." I screamed.

Another BLANK

A splash of water wake me up. "CAN YOU STOP DOING THAT!?" I screamed. Again. The room was still the same before I knock out.

Another one showed up in front of me. He has a bright orange hair and a lot of piercing in his nose, probably there's more where that came from.

He glared. I glared him back. "What's your name?"

"I don't know what your talking about." I pouted.

"Your name."

"I don't know."

"Name. Say it now or I'll rip you apart." He threatened.

I shuddered. "I don't remember anything. I promise!"

He sighed. "Where do you came from?"

"I dunno."

"Shit." He muttered. "Please don't tell me you have amnesia."

"What's amnesia?"

"None of your concern."

I mentally slap myself. He turned around and disappeared in the dark. I sighed. I tried to twist the rope but it cut thru my skin. I tried to move my feet but the rope prevented me to. I tried to jump with the chair, that looks really ridiculous. The leg of the chair snapped and I feel with a heavy thud. Very bad idea. As the door flung open with Hidan and his three scythe on his shoulder. I shuddered.

"Fuck, yeah! Another sacrifice for Jashin-sama!"

Why is the name Jashin so familiar?

He looked at my pitiful situation. My head on the ground and the rest of my body was restrained with the chair. I'm telling you it's very ridiculous.

He laughed, manically. "You look fucking ridiculous!" He pointed at me. "How's the floor!?"

I sighed. "Really? You just laugh and didn't even care?"

He stop laughing and look at me seriously. "Why would I?"

_Insert mental slap here_

He took me away from the wooden chair. Thank you! And tied me up with a rope. Again. I take back what I thought. He carried me me out of the scary dark room and into the endless hallways, like a sack of potatoes in his shoulder. I admit his really strong. Minutes later of protesting,punching and kicking his back then attempting to bite his ear out of him I gave up. We arrive in the room where I first saw him. We entered a very as in very bloody room. A triangle inside a circle was imprinted in the ground and a smell of blood came thru the air. It was a lovely sensation, somehow. He put me down with a heavy thud and my face first in the ground. "Ow.."

I looked at him carrying a spike and scythe on his shoulder grinning. "Last chance. What's your name?"

I shook my head. " I told you I don't know!"

He sighed. He pointed the spike thing in my face and about to scratch me but he hesitated instead he scratch my arm. Blood came out and a sudden sensation took over my body. It was somehow pleasure. I moaned. I looked at him, who just licked the blood in his spike. His skin turned into black and white. Next thing I knew he thrust the spike directly into his chest and then BLANK.

Why do I always end up blank? It sucks and it hurts in the head. It will give you a massive head ache. Always.

My eyes suddenly shut open. Another head ache I looked around I wasn't bind with ropes anymore. I was in the floor and besides me was Hidan who also sleeping but a spike thrust in his chest. My chest was also bleeding but I ignore it. It was more like a pleasure for my body. I sat up and grab the spike and gently pulled out it off Hidan's chest. I threw away the spike and stood up. I looked at him, curiously. I came face to face with his face, he look divine when sleeping. I accidentally giggled. His eyes shot open.

He stared.

I stared.

Another staring contest.

...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. I jump out and came on front of him. "WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He screamed again and he violently pointing at me.

I panicked and my reflex just kicked him between his legs 'accidentally'. He stop screaming. He crotch, groaned and started to roll over. I stared. He look at me while rolling over and holding his _jewels_. "AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY FUCKING SORRY!?" He shouted, still groaning.

"FUCKING SORRY! I'M FUCKING SORRY!" I shouted at him. I ran away out of the room into the hallways. I just ran while screaming like a banshee. "FUCKING SORRY! I'M FUCKING SO-" I bump into someone. Great.

He had slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. The bangs hanging over his left eye that look like a scope. He is also wearing a black and red cloud coat. He look cute. (Deidara)

He stared.

I stared.

He glared.

I glare back.

He took something on his pocket and handed it to me. A little white spider, It really look so cool and cute since it's made in clay. I smiled and look at him. He raise two of his fingers. "KATSU!" Then the whole thing exploded. I stared and small tears came out in my eyes. I sob. It was adorable! Some one actually gave me something but it was blown into pieces INCLUDING MY HAND! I started to cry loudly and slap (The other hand) him in the face. My reflex kick him between the legs 'accidentally' and I ran away. Still crying with banshee shouting effects.

I ended up into a room with furniture that looks like a kitchen. I stepped in and a young woman who have a angelic face that includes her blue hair and a paper rose in her head. I was still sobbing. She looked at me. I looked back still crying. She was holding a tray with a tea pot and some sandwiches. Her mouth open and then close as she saw my 'pitiful' face. She slowly place the tray in the counter and walk to me.

"Are you alright?" Her voice was divine. She saw my busted and bleeding hand. "Who did this to you?"

I stared for a moment as she wrap my busted hand with swirly papers. I calm down and sighed.

She close the door of the kitchen and lead me to a long rectangular table. I sat down still awe struck of her kindness. She handed me a hot tea and cupcakes. I shove the cupcake into my mouth. (SCREW "DON'T ACCEPT FOOD FROM STRANGERS" I LOVE THIS FREAKING CUPCAKE!)

She smiled. I smiled back.

"Why are you in here? Did you got lost?" She asked, curiously. "How did you end up in the hideout?"

I shook my head. "I woke up next to this guy name Hidan. Naked."

Her eyes widened. "Is that explains the bloody bed sheets and severed hand?"

"Busted." I corrected and shove another cupcake. This shit is good.

"Busted hand?" She repeated.

"Actually. No. There's this blondie who gave me cute and small spider then it went sky high!" I mimic the explosion.

I stared at her face. I swear her eye twitch.

The door suddenly opened with the I Am A Punk With Awesome Piercing In The Face. He was furious. "KONAN! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SANDWICH!"

He looked at us. His eye twitch too.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." I said and another cupcake.

He pointed his finger at me, violently. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!"

His suddenly had a paper cut. I stop eating and look at Konan who is turning into a paper. "LEADER! Stop cursing my friend!"

"You're friends?"

"I'm your friend?

We looked at each other. Konan evilly smiled. "Were friends,right?" She is very scary. I nodded.

BO-OM!

The door suddenly blown into pieces. Hidan and Blondie came out. They stared at me as I stared back.

"Do you have more cupcakes?" I asked Konan and particularly ignored them. There eyes twitch and I grinned. A hand suddenly came out of the pile of rubbles. It was Leader with his I Am Fucking Piss Face. He stood, brush of his coat and cleared his throat. "WHO THE FUCK BLOW THE DOOR INTO PIECES! I RIP HIS THROAT OPEN AND I WILL FEED IT BACK TO HIM! TELL ME OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!"

We froze except Konan who brought me another batch of cupcakes. Hidan pointed his finger to Blondie as he attempt to escape. Leader's eye twitch and eye brows knotted together. (INSERT BLOODY SENSOR HERE)

I stopped myself from throwing up the cupcakes I just ate as I watch Leader (SENSOR) Deidara's throat and (SENSOR) back to him.

I sip my hot tea and so as Konan. Leader was up for round two for Hidan as he started to strangle him in the neck. "YOU FUCKING JASHINIST PIECE OF SHIT! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT FUCKING HURT TO HAVE A FUCKING PAPER CUT! I LET YOU SACRIFICE HER FOR YOUR FUCKING JASHIN SHIT!"

Konan snap. She grab Leader's collar and shake him,violently. "HOW DARE YOU LET HER BE SACRIFICE IN THE NAME OF JASHIN SHIT! YOU PiECE OF SHITTY LEADER! SHE'S MY FRIEND TOUCH HER I FUCKING QUIT!" Leader froze. He let go of Hidan's neck.

"That bitch suppose to be dead." Hidan gasped. "She and her bitchiness."

They all looked at me (Including Deidara). I shove another cupcake and sip my tea. I ignore them and stared at my scratch hand, removing the paper.

"Wow, it healed." I smiled. "Awesome."

Another cupcake.

"SHE'S PURE FUCKING EVIL!" Hidan screamed.

"Jashin is evil." Konan replied.

"Y-yeah, Jashin is evil." Leader said.

Hidan slammed his hands in the table causing my tea spill. He glared and I glared back. "Who the fuck are you?" He asked.

"I dunno."

**A/N: Review GOD DAMN IT! **

**R O**

**E R**

**V **

**I D**

**E I**

**W E**

**!**

**!  
**

**!**

**!**

**!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto **

**Chapter 2: She speaks 'Hn Language'**

I woke up with a grumpy mood. I turned into my left and saw Hidan's face inches from me, shirtless. I immediately jerk out of the bed and fell with a heavy thud. "Ow..shit.."

I rub my sorry ass and stood up. Yes, everybody I and Hidan share the same bed and stay in the same damn room. He won't sleep in the coach since it's too bloody. We even share the same shower room. Even how Konan protested to me to stay in her room leader denies.

I walked into the kitchen the only place I know in the base yet. I opened the newly built door that Deidara paid off with his own money. Without looking anywhere I took a dozen of cupcakes in the pantry and coffee out of the coffee machine, poured the newly made coffee in the mug and sat on the rectangular table. I buried my face in my arms. "Shitty Hidan." I muttered.

Someone cleared his throat. I slowly looked at the person. My mouth suddenly drooled. A man with crimson eyes and a jet black hair with a low pony-tail then dress in the usual 'Akatsuki' coat. While me? A red shirt (From Hidan) and boxer shorts (From Hidan too). My hair was still messy add some more bloody appearance since my long hair is crimson. Damn Hidan and his bed! Akatsuki are S-rank criminals and they do stuff. I am about to find out.

Even how my mouth is drooling on his bad ass look I shove the cupcake in my mouth. (Konan bake so good!) Drank my coffee and sighed. Deidara arrived with an orange masked boy clinging in his waist. "Tobi is a good boy!" He shouted. Deidara glared at me. He was almost killed by leader,right? I choose to ignore. Suddenly Tobi hugged me. "Can Tobi be your friend?"

I hesitated. "Sure..."

Deidara sat besides me with coffee in his hand and took one of my cupcakes. I glared at him and he glared back. Tobi sat besides the Hottie. "She-senpai! This is Itachi-senpai! Itachi-senpai this is she senpai!"

"Hn." He said. I looked at him.

"Hn.."I replied.

"Hn?"

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn?"

"STOP WITH THE FUCKING HN LANGGUAGE! SPEAK WITH A FUCKING GOOD ENGLISH WILL YAH! UN!" Deidara snapped. Suddenly a plate came flying to his head. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT'S SEVEN IN THE FUCKING UP MORNING!" That was Leader snapped. Deidara landed unconscious. I ignore and took my cupcake from him. Leader took the Coffee pot and chugged it in front of us then left. A blue dude(Kisame) with a huge sword came in and took one of my cupcakes I glared. I attempt to take it back but I failed. I just shove another in my mouth.

"Hn." Itachi said.

"Hn?" I nodded and sip some of my coffee. Damn coffee is good.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn?"

"Hn."

"Hn."

Kisame drop my cupcake in the floor. He grab Tobi and began to shake him violently. "I can't translate the Hn Language! It's too many! Who is this bitch!? I'm the only one can translate Hn LANGUAGE!"

"Hn." Itachi wave his hand.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"STOP THE FUCKING HN'S!" That was Hidan (Shirtless) who is piss because we ran out of Coffee. He walk to us and wrap his arms in my shoulder. I automatically brush his arms away from my shoulder. He sat besides me took my half drink coffee and my cupcake.

"Hn?" Itachi asked.

"Hn?!"

"Hn?"

I nodded. "Hn."

We both look at them. There jaws drop in the table listening in our Hn conversation. "Tobi's head hurts. Too many Hn's"

"Try to translate?" We all look on Konan who was making another coffee. "You're making new friends already."

I snorted. "We were just talking on each other's interest and some stuff that is too bad ass for the others to handle."

Itachi look away and I took back my coffee. "Hey, that was some good shitty coffee." Hidan said while trying to get back the coffee. I stuck my tongue out.

Kisame slammed his hands between Hidan and me. He glared. "Who are you, bitch?"

I snorted. "Some one is jealous."

Kisame growled. "Name."

"I dunno. Why not name me?" I shrugged and drank the last cup of my good shitty coffee. "I don't remember anything."

"How about Amnesia Bitch?" Hidan suggested. He suddenly receive a paper cut from Konan. I chuckled.

"Jaws." Kisame added. We all look at me with awkward looks.

"Tobi wants to suggest!" We all turn to Tobi. "She-senpai?"

We all ignored. Deidara sat besides Hidan. "Why not Leader name her?"

We all look on Konan. "Don't. His orders are supreme if he name her it will end up not good."

Deidara shrugged. "Name her BANG! UN! ART IS A BANG! UN!"

I flip him off.

"Hn." We turned our attention on attention to Itachi who still look like a bad ass. I and Kisame looked at each other.

"That's a good name!" I shouted.

"What?! I didn't even get it at all!" Kisame cried. I grinned.

I stood up and whispered to Hidan. "It's a fucking good name for my fucking hot girlfriend!" I smack his head. "I'm not your girlfriend!"

Then to Konan. "Wow! It's a good name! You really good at naming people, Itachi!"

"What? What's the name?" Deidara with Tobi clinging in his waist ran towards us. I whispered.

"Oh! That's a good name! Un!"

"Tobi likes She-senpai name."

"What are you talking about?" Kakuzu arrived.

"We are pissing off Kisame and trying to understand Uchiha 'Hn language. Wanna bet?" Hidan grinned.

"I bet on Kisame." Kakuzu said. "Fifty."

"I'll bet with my girlfriend." Hidan grinned. "Hundred."

"Hey! Don't start on betting!" Kisame said.

"Hn." We all looked at Itachi.

"That's rude." I said, holding Hidan's arm. Trying to break it. "I'm not your girlfriend, Hidan!"

Kakuzu looked at Kisame. Kisame looked away. "I can't translate it."

Kakuzu screamed.

"Will you just translate it already? UN!" Deidara shouted.

I cleared my throat. "No. Sorry Itachi said I shouldn't say it."

They shrugged. "You're a party popper."

Kisame grab my shoulders. "What's the fucking name!"

I blinked. "Kira as in Kira."

Silence

Kisame screamed away and we laughed. Konan facepalm and we continued laughing at Kisame. I returned into my room (Hidan's room) and shove myself back to sleep unfortunately I couldn't. Hidan jump into the bed with me. "So babe, how's the morning?" (We share the same bloody bed.)

"Fuck off."

"That's rude."

"I learned from the best."

"I'm the best."

"Shut up!" I rolled over out of the bed but he grab my wrist and pulled my to his bare chest. I blushed and he slowly grinned. I punch him in the face but he _dodge_. Damn. You and your shitty ninja skills.

Konan opened the door and saw us. "KiraHida!" She shouted and jumping like a rabbit. I cleared my throat. "What is it, Konan-chan?" She stop. "Leader hold a meeting in 2 minutes." She disappeared. Without any seconds thought Hidan grab me and carried me bridal style .We ran like there's no tomorrow. "Hidan, slow the fuck down!"

"I can't, Leader will kill me then you."

"You're immortal, right?"

We looked at each other. "His threats can kill you." I chapter 1?

We arrive in the meeting room and everyone was they're looking at us. Leader coughed. My face heated and I leaps out of Hidan's grasp and sat next to Itachi and Kisame. I facepalm.

"Okay, meeting. What do we do with you?" He pointed at me.

"Me?"

He nodded. "Basically you're not a ninja but you survive Hidan's sacrifice methods. You have no skills and chakra. You're useless on the organization."

"Ouch."

"So what are we going to do with her?" Kakuzu said.

"Can I have her as a pet?" Tobi said, clapping his hands together.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"You can't take her away! She's my friend!" There goes wicked Konan giving Leader paper cuts.

"If I want to stay I need to train and join Akatsuki,right?" I suggested.

They laughed. "Why are you laughing?

Leader turned into a serious face. "To get in the Akatsuki. You must gain my acknowledge-"

I cut him off. "'I accidentally' kick Hidan's _jewels. _Is that counted?"

They burst in laughter. Kisame laughed so hard he started to pound the table with his fist, same goes to Deidara and Tobi. Leader and Konan chuckled, hiding the burst laughter. For Itachi? His manage to smile in a badass way. Meanwhile Kakuzu violently pointed at Hidan who is piss, glaring at me. All the laughter died I looked at Leader.

"No."

Hand meets Face.

"How about Deidara's _jewels?"_

They laugh AGAIN.

"No."

"Then what the hell are you going to do with me?" I shouted.

"Kill her." Hidan said while glaring at me.

I snorted. "Failed the last time, Zombie."

"Hn." Itachi said. We all turn our attention to him. Kisame looked at me and I look at him back.

"You're suggesting that?" We said in unison.

He nodded.

Leader grinned.

Both hands meet Face.

This was the moment I suppose to be my last.

**A/N**

**I WANT TO THANK MY NEW FOLLOWERS AND THE FAVES ESPECIALLY **

**NIGHTCOREAWESOMENESS ! **

**LADYBLADE318 ! **

**SHINILOV3R !**

**PLEASE REVIEW or LEADER WILL HELP ME RIP YOU TONGUE OUT AND SEW IT AGAIN.**

**on second thought that's gross **


End file.
